The Campfire Song
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura's mom decides to host a graduation party before Sakura and her friends go off to college. Everyone's invited. Will Sakura be able to win the heart of Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she's been crushing on since the dawn of time? Fluffy SasuSaku AU. R&R!


**A/N: I have to admit, I got the inspiration for this fanfiction from Spongebob Squarepants. And I want to say, I don't care who you are. You can't say that you've never randomly burst out signing the Campfire Song before. We all have. In fact, my friends and I still do. So sit back and enjoy! Speaking will be in "…" and thinking will be in '…'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that awesome-ness is taken by Mr. Kishimoto-san. As for Spongebob, I don't own him either. If I did, Sandy would actually appear in the new episodes. **

**The Campfire Song**

"Sakura, I think we should have a party." Said a red haired woman as she opened the door to her daughter's bedroom. The said girl was lying on her bed reading a college brochure. Sakura sat up slowly to avoid getting motion sickness and smiled.

"Aw, you know you don't have to do that, Mom." Sakura watched her mother's emerald eyes light up with excitement; they shared the beautiful eye gene.

"But I will anyway. Honey, you've finally graduated high school! In a few months, you'll be at college, off being an adult. It seems like only yesterday you were crawling around in diapers!" Her mother's voice caught off and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh Mom! You know that's embarrassing." Sakura brushed some of her pink hair out of her face and moved over to make room for her mother.

"But, if it makes you happy, go ahead. Throw the best darn party you can come up with." Sakura's mom sat down and hugged her daughter.

"You won't forget regret this; just tell all your friends to come here next Friday at six o'clock." Sakura nodded; that was the last day of school.

"Will do, Mrs. Haruno." Sakura smiled and saluted her mother as if she were in the military. The next day at school Sakura and her friends spread the word throughout the entire senior class. Sakura was pleased to hear that most of the people could attend. As the days ticked by slowly, all the conversations at lunch had to do with the Haruno Graduation Party.

"You'll never guess what I heard!" Sakura's best blond friend, Ino, exclaimed during Friday's lunch. "I heard a rumor that the football team is coming to your party!" Sakura's other friends, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari, all giggled in response.

"Wow Sakura, this party's going to rock! We'd better all get good dates!" TenTen's chocolate hair buns were shaking with excitement.

"Oh, like you have to worry about that; you're already dating Neji. He's one of the smartest and most athletic guy in this entire school!" Temari shook her blond head and laughed; her four ponytails bounced up and down.

"I think he could give Shikamaru a run for his money." Sakura added in a teasing voice. Temari shrugged; she was used to her friends picking on her boyfriend.

"What about you Hinata? Is Naruto going with you tonight?" TenTen asked the quiet, dark haired girl beside her.

"Y-Yeah. You'd better w-watch out for him Sakura. N-Naruto said he was going to bring a box of f-frogs." Hinata stuttered out in her usual shy manner. Sakura rolled his eyes.

"Naruto _is_ a toad." Ino said, earning a round of agreements from the other girls. Even Hinata joined in; she knew it was true.

"And what about you Ino? Is Choji coming?" Temari questioned. Ino let out a sigh.

"I know we're dating and all, but since he's probably just going to hang out at the snack table all night, I was actually thinking of finding somebody else. You know, just for the party." The other girls could see why Ino would do that. Chubby Choji wasn't much of a dancer, at least not when there was free food nearby.

"But don't worry about me. We need to find somebody for you, Pinky." Ino poked Sakura's shoulder.

"We've got to get you a date." Sakura sighed; she hated when Ino brought up her single status.

"I told you guys this before; I'm going stag tonight." Sakura stuck her tongue out as her friends all groaned.

"B-But Sakura, there must be s-someone you'd like to dance with." Hinata prodded. That was weird; Hinata wasn't one to pry.

'They must really want to see me with somebody…' Sakura thought to herself.

"Eh, no. You four got the best looking guys in the school." She joked, looking at Ino. The blond stared back for a minute before promptly changing the subject to some math homework she hadn't done. Later, after school, Ino met with Sakura at her house to help decorate for the party.

"Where are your parents?" Ino asked as the two teens walked to Sakura's back yard.

"They're out running errands. I agreed to stay here and set everything up; my mom's really excited about this." Sakura replied as she and Ino started hanging up streamers and lights. They also put up a few woodpiles that would later be turned into fires. Sakura cleared away twigs and rocks from the area that was to host the DJ, and the spot where her parents were going to put a fountain they rented.

"Besides the obvious junk food my parents are going to pick up supplies for smores." Sakura added. Ino let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh my gosh, I love smores! But they're sooo fattening!" Ino patted her thin stomach and sighed wistfully. Sakura shook her head; Ino went a little overboard with the whole weight-watching thing. When they were finished, Sakura walked Ino into the kitchen for a glass of lemonade. When they were both settled down at the kitchen table drinking the cold yellow drink, Ino turned to talk to Sakura.

"So, what are we going to do about you being dateless tonight?" Ino asked in a serious tone. Sakura didn't answer. Ino knew her darkest secret, one that none of her other friends knew about.

"Ino, don't you dare even suggest that!" Sakura snapped, knowing what her friend was going to say. Ino grimaced but looked at Sakura with determined blue eyes.

"Listen, you've lived next door to him since, what, first grade? It's time to act. Once you're off at college he'll never even remember you existed!"

'He already doesn't know I exist…' Sakura thought sourly. They were talking, of course, about the handsome god like creature known as Sasuke Uchiha. He was perfect in every way; tall, all muscles, athletic and intelligent. His face, though permanently forced into a bored frown, looked like angels had designed it. His eyes were like two perfect onyxes dug from the richest part of the earth.

And his handsome features wouldn't be complete without his black locks that stuck up in the back, almost like a chicken's butt. But then again he was so gorgeous that a male model couldn't have pulled the look off. His only flaw was that he never smiled, laughed, or talked to anyone besides a few select guy friends. The way he acted, though, it was hard to consider them friends.

"Um, Sakura? You're drooling." Ino said, trying not to laugh. Sakura blinked a few times and looked down at the pile of drool forming on the table.

"You were daydreaming about Sasuke, weren't you?" Ino accused with a knowing grin. Sakura blushed and hung her head.

"It's that obvious? I probably look so pathetic." She groaned.

"Ah, don't worry; that's why I'm here, remember? Come on, I'll help you pick out something cute to wear and come up with some good flirty phrases!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her upstairs. It took at least and hour and a half for Ino and Sakura to agree on an outfit, and then another forty-five minutes to come up with something to say. The clock ticked by, and Sakura was surprised to hear her parent's opening the front door.

"Sakura, we're back! You'd better get ready; the guests should be arriving in an hour." Her mother yelled up.

"Oh crap! My hair!" Sakura gasped when she looked in a mirror. Ino was already pulling out a comb and several beauty products.

"Let me take a look." Ino sat down on Sakura's bed and had her sit in front of her. Ino played around with Sakura's hair and finally, after twenty minutes, got it to look acceptable. For the remaining time Ino and Sakura worked on making sure they looked perfect.

"Well, are we ready to go have some fun?" Ino asked. Sakura glanced at the clock; it was four fifty-five.

"I think so. How do I look?" Sakura spun around and showed off the green shirt Ino had dug out from underneath the bed and a pair of blue jeans. It wasn't very fancy, but color matched Sakura's eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun; a few strands hung down in the back.

"Perfect!" Ino gasped in delight. Her outfit was similar to that of Sakura's, only her shirt was red and her hair was down out of its usual ponytail.

"Now remember, all you have to do is go and talk to Sasuke. Just remember what I told you, and everything will be fine." Ino whispered as they walked out the back door. Sakura couldn't help but gasp when she saw her backyard. Her parents (probably her mother) had added more streamers and set up folding chairs by the fire pits. The fountain was in place, and the water was sparkling in the late sunlight. The DJ had most of his stuff set up. The overall effect was nice. Sakura looked around and saw her father standing by the snack table.

"Wow Dad, this is great!" Sakura said to her father as she and Ino walked over. Sakura's dad was a slightly short, balding man. What little hair he had left was white.

"Glad you like it. I have to say, your mother did most of it." Her father admitted with a chuckle. Sakura's mom could be heard greeting the early guests.

"Time to get this party started!" Ino yelled over the sudden roar of music coming from the DJ. Most of the guests arrived between five o'clock and ten after. Temari, TenTen, and Hinata were the first to show up, along with their dates.

"Ino, I thought you were getting a date?" TenTen said when they arrived. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to snag the first single hot guy that walks by." She explained. Hinata watched Naruto wearily as a familiar goofy smile slid over his face. Other guests started to arrive, so Sakura told Ino to have fun while she greeted everyone.

One by one the seniors arrived, and Sakura started to get more nervous with each passing second. Finally, her next door neighbor walked through the door with his hands in his pockets. He was walking straight towards her. Sakura's throat went dry when she saw his beautiful face, and she promptly forgot all the things Ino had told her to say.

"H-Hello Sasuke!" Sakura's voice came out an octave to high, and she prayed Sasuke wouldn't notice. The black haired boy nodded in Sakura's direction before walking past her and heading for a folding chair. Other then that, he ignored her completely.

'That was very smooth Sakura, good job.' Sakura thought to herself glumly as she watched him gracefully sit down in a chair. She greeted the rest of her guests and wandered over to the food table. She munched on a pretzel and looked out at everyone. They all seemed to be having fun.

It was getting dark quickly, and many couples had moved to the side for a little kissing action. Most were still in the yard dancing, but a few, like Sasuke, were sitting by the fires. Sakura saw her mother and father handing out sticks, marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate bars for the smores. Naruto and Hinata approached Sasuke and, after a moment, Hinata saw Sakura and ran towards her.

"H-Hi Sakura! I'm having a lot of f-fun!" Hinata uttered. "I'm glad to hear it." Sakura replied, smiling at her quietist friend.

"N-Naruto hasn't said anything a-about the frogs y-yet." She added, sighing at her blond boyfriend. Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke talked for a few minutes, and she desperately wished she could be there talking too. Naruto glanced up and waved at the girls. He ran over, smiling that goofy smile again.

"Hey girls! Listen, Hinata, you'll never believe what Sasuke said!" Naruto said all in one breath. Sakura tried to look nonchalant as she listened.

"He said he doesn't like smores! Isn't that weird?" Hinata nodded, blushed, and looked at the ground. She was still shy, even around Naruto.

"Hey, I love this song! Let's dance! See ya around Sakura!" Naruto waved before grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her towards the dancing crowd. Sakura stared at Sasuke; he had his back to her.

'He doesn't like smores? How the heck do you not like a smore?' Sakura thought. Her heart froze as a group of cheerleaders approached the smore hating boy. Sakura saw them attempt to flirt with Sasuke, but even she knew they were wasting their time.

Sasuke had never expressed any interest in any girl, no matter how pretty. Every girl in the entire world wanted to date him, yet he only seemed annoyed by all the attention. Sure enough, the cheerleaders walked away, looking deflated.

"Hiya Sakura!" a boy said behind her. Sakura didn't need to turn around to know that voice.

"Hey, Choji." Sakura turned around and wasn't surprised to see an overflowing plate of food in the said boy's hands.

"Don't you think you should let the other guests eat too?" Sakura teased. Choji laughed and stuffed a cupcake in his mouth.

"Hey, you should really go dance with Ino. She's kinda bummed that you're going to spend the entire evening here." Sakura said seriously when Choji had finished two more cupcakes and moved onto a slice of pizza. Choji stopped eating and looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Really? I never thought it'd bother her…" Choji seemed to go off into his own little mind, and Sakura decided that now was the time for her to act. Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked towards an empty seat beside Sasuke. She passed an abandoned fire pit and picked up somebody's forgotten smore stick.

"Hey, is this seat open?" Sakura asked when she arrived beside her crush. Sasuke looked at her with his usual uncaring emo look.

"Hn." Was all he said before turning back to stare at the fire. Sakura, despite her feelings for Sasuke, couldn't help but feel annoyed. She sat down and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, they fell into an awkward silence. Sakura noticed a pile of unused smore supplies sitting on the ground at Sasuke's feet.

"If you're not going to make a smore, can you pass the marshmallows and everything?" Sakura asked, not surprised to see that Sasuke didn't reply. He let out what sounded to Sakura like an exasperated growl and leaned forward to pick up what she had asked for.

"Here." He thrust the smores stuff onto Sakura's lap. Now Sakura was feeling angry, and she couldn't help but let out a sarcastic comment.

"Wow, you talk! And here I thought you were mute or something." Sasuke's facial expression remained the same.

"Humph." Sakura turned to face the fire. She pulled out a marshmallow, and after pausing to think she put another one on. She let the white fluff hover over the fire until the skin turned a faint brown color. Then she blew on the marshmallows and put them on a slab of gram crackers. She added the chocolate and put the entire thing together. Sasuke watched Sakura build her smores out of the corner of his eye. His frown lines deepened when she held out one to him.

"I heard Naruto say you don't like them. Well, I think you should try it. Smores are delicious." Sakura waited for Sasuke to take the treat. He ignored her the best he could, but after awhile Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"What, is the big tough Uchiha scared to eat a bit of junk food?" Sakura taunted, waving the gooey treat closer to Sasuke's nose.

"You are so annoying!" Sasuke blurted out, snatching the smore out of Sakura's hand.

"If I eat this piece of crap, you have to shut the heck up." He growled. Sakura didn't care that he'd insulted her; all she could hear was the perfect sound of his voice. Sasuke watched as Sakura watched him intently, looking for any sign of cheating. He took a bite off of the corner, and chewed slowly. When he finally swallowed, all he had to say was

"Hn." Sakura took it as a good sound, because he took another bite. That was it, though. After that Sasuke tossed the remaining smore into the fire. Sakura picked up her own smore and ate half of it in one bite.

"I can't believe you couldn't finish a smore." She said, licking bits of marshmallow off her fingers.

"I thought we agreed that if I ate it, you'd be quiet." Sasuke reminded the pink haired girl.

"Ah, but I never agreed to it, did I? You ate that smore on your own." Sakura smirked triumphantly. Sasuke didn't have a comeback for that, so he remained quiet. Though he'd never admit it, he was slightly amused by the girl beside him.

"Oh Sasuke!" A girl's voice rang out. Sakura watched as one of the cheerleaders from before crept up and hugged him from behind. Sasuke's annoyed face was really cute, and Sakura found herself unable to look away. The cheerleader's name was Aviana, and she was the head cheerleader at school.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" Aviana whispered in Sasuke's ear, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You don't have to hang out with losers." She added with a glance in Sakura's direction. Sasuke shrugged out of Aviana's embrace.

"Get lost, loser." Sasuke uttered, his black eyes cold. Aviana's eyes shot daggers at Sakura and she turned and marched away. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. That single giggle soon turned into rib cracking laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke turned his cold eyes on her, but she was to busy laughing to reply.

"I can't believe…you said that to her!" Sakura panted, trying to breathe.

"Did you see her face? I wish I had that on camera!" Sakura wiped away a tear that had formed and tried to calm down.

"It's so annoying; I don't see anything funny about it." Sasuke snapped back, glaring at the dancing flames in front of him. It was started to get pretty dark out. Sakura was glad, because now she was starting to blush.

'Sasuke looks so cute with those shadows dancing across his face!' Sakura thought, mentally squealing like a fangirl. Sasuke caught her staring and glared back.

"What the heck do you want?" He asked angrily. Sakura ignored his tone.

"This reminds me of a campfire song. Wanna hear it?" She felt like a dork for saying it, but the words seemed to gush out of her mouth without her brain telling them to do so.

'How the heck did I end up being neighbors with this girl for the past eleven years?' Sasuke thought with an irritated sigh. Sakura stared up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle. She couldn't avoid it now, she was going to have to sing.

"Let's sit around the campfire and sing a campfire song," Sakura started. Naruto randomly appeared on Sasuke's other side and he joined in happily.

"The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along!" Naruto and Sakura started to sing in unison, their voices picking up in speed.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong! It'll help if you just sing along! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! Take it away, Sasuke!" The two singers waited, but Sasuke remained silent. He was staring at Naruto with a what-in-the-name-of-all-that's-good-and-normal-are-you-doing? Look. Sakura picked up where Sasuke should have left off. Her voice slowed down.

"It'll help…it'll help… if you just sing along! YEAH!" Naruto let out a whoop as Sakura ended the song.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered. Naruto slapped his friend on the back.

"Hey, you know that was cool! Listen, I've got to talk to you…" Naruto pulled Sasuke away until Sakura was out of earshot.

"Listen, dude, I know you like her. So tonight you have to tell her how you feel!" Naruto had to shout over the music; they were standing close to the DJ. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I do not like her! She's just an annoying pink haired girl who happens to live next door." Sasuke argued back.

"Then why do you have scrapbooks of the two of you playing together?" Naruto challenged back.

"My mom made those in first grade! It's not my fault our mothers wanted us to hang out!" Sasuke was starting to sound defensive.

'I don't like that Haruno girl. Not at all. Especially not her eyes that sparkle like emeralds when she laughs, or how bouncy her pink hair is, or how her smile brings attention to how sweet her face is…' Sasuke gasped when he realized what he was thinking.

"See? Told you. I pay attention on occasion, you know. Now, I want you to march back over there and confess your feelings to her." Naruto spun Sasuke around and pushed him forward. Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't stop until he confessed, and made a mental note to pulverize the blond later. He looked out over the waves of blond, brown, black, and red haired people trying to find the one he knew would stand out.

"Oh, just don't let her near the fountain!" Naruto added, his voice lost in the sea of people dancing. Sasuke didn't hear him, and as it would happen he saw Sakura standing by the fountain. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and walked over to her.

She was staring at the moon's reflection in the water with a slightly downhearted expression. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and tried to act normal. He stood beside Sakura and didn't say anything, not even when Sakura looked up at him and stared.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked finally, after it was clear Sasuke wasn't saying anything. Sasuke pulled one hand out of his pocket and gently poked the surface of the water. He watched as ripples covered the moon's reflection. A shooting star flew overhead.

"Make a wish." Sasuke muttered without looking up. Sakura had to clear her mind; she couldn't get over how close they were standing. She could have reached out and touched his cheek.

"Huh?" Sakura replied, sounding stupid. Sasuke looked up and pointed at the shooting star.

"Oh." Sakura already knew her wish; that Sasuke would somehow realize she existed and return her feelings.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Sakura answered back in a low voice. She didn't know why she was being so quiet; it had to be because of the enormous butterflies twittering in her stomach. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Listen, Sakura, I-!" Sasuke was cut off by the sound of a frog.

"Oh no, don't tell me he…!" Sakura moaned, slapping her giant forehead. The smooth water surface started to rumble as a hundred green frogs leaped out of the water. They all let out loud 'ribbits' and started hopping all over the place. Sakura made a grossed out face as some jumped on her shoe.

Many people started shouting as the frogs moved about. Sakura looked around and saw her friends and their dates. Ino was obviously grossed out by the frogs, and she was hiding behind Choji. It was a surprise to see them near the dance floor and not the snack table.

Neji pulled TenTen close and tried to block her from the slimy amphibians. Temari and Shikamaru simply sat on a folding chair and picked their feet up. Naruto was literally rolling on the ground laughing with Hinata smiling down at him. Sakura couldn't help but smile at all her happy friends. It was good to know they had all found somebody worthy of their love.

"Alright, up you go." Sasuke said suddenly, wrapping his hands around Sakura's arms. Without waiting for a response Sasuke pulled Sakura up on his back.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura spluttered.

"Saving you from the frogs." Sasuke answered calmly, as if everything was normal. Aviana was trying to stamp on the frogs with her heels, and the fogs retaliated by forming a large group and pouncing on her. It was funny to watch. Sakura blushed when she realized her face was only inches away from Sasuke's.

"You'll have to let me know where you're going to college," Sasuke said as he carried Sakura away from the fountain.

"Why?" Sakura questioned, feeling confused and light headed.

"Why? Because I'd like to attend the same college as my girlfriend. If that's okay with you, of course." Sasuke stopped walking when he felt Sakura hyperventilating.

"Are you serious?" She whispered, to shocked to say much else.

"Yeah. I guess I've kinda liked you for awhile, but thanks to Naruto I was able to realize that tonight." Sasuke hesitated, like he wasn't sure how to do something. Then he moved Sakura's weight to the side so he could turn his head around and kiss her gently on the lips.

Sakura couldn't have been happier; just like everything else about him Sasuke's kissing skills were amazing. The crowd was watching, and they let out an 'ahhh'! Even Sakura's parents were watching. Both teens blushed from the attention. Sakura's friends all let out excited cheers, though only Ino could understand what Sakura was doing in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere else." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke thought about it for a minute.

"Hn." He said with a slight smile. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura again, and this time the President of the United States could have been watching for all they cared. People started to clear their throats, and Sakura broke the kiss.

"Fine, we'll go to my backyard." Sasuke said, smirking at the many disappointed fangirls that seemed to have magically appeared out of nowhere. He continued to carry Sakura as he went around Sakura's house and to his own.

While Sasuke walked away, Naruto started singing the Campfire Song again. When they reached his backyard, Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull Sakura closer and kiss her again. Sakura wasn't complaining about that, though she was sure her parents were going to get mad. Oh well. To her, it was defiantly worth it.

**A/N: I think I might have gotten slightly out of character, what do you guys think? Oh well. I liked writing this fanfiction! Please drop off a review to let me know how you liked it!**


End file.
